vampirediariesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Neilson Mikaelson (IoFs)
Neilson (pronounced: Nile-son) Mikaelson, also known by his given name: Neil (pronounced: Nile), was an Original Vampire and Sorcerer that appears in the AU version of Bringing Out The Dead in the Importance of Family series. He was the oldest of the Original Vampires second only to Mikael, he was refereed to by Elijah as the "True Patriarch" of their family since Mikael was more of a tyrant than a father figure, Nile fell in love with a male native Werewolf who prepared to turned into a Original Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid when he predicted the "fall-out" of Mikael learning that Klaus was not his son. Neilson is a member, and de facto leader, of the Mikaelson family. Biography History Birth and Youth Neilson was born earlier than his other siblings and only slightly so than Elijah who was born during the Viking transition between the "Old World" and the "New World", Neilson knew his eldest brother and was just old enough to see him die as well as understand the concept on some level, Neil had a supernatural immunity to the disease even after catching it was the equivalent of a common cold in comparison to him. During the trip to the "New World", Esther pondered on this during her pregnancy with Elijah and watched her young son seem "at home" with everything he did or tasked himself with, not long after that she noted that Neil liked to test spells that brought the full wrath of the sun or fire upon little insect while he enjoyed watching them burn. In the new world, Neil was kept inside usually and trained in the magical arts but came out and stood up to Mikael when he turned his aggression upon Niklaus or any of the other siblings. Darkness' companion Coming of the Originals Neil assisted his mother in casting the "Spell of Immortality" to create the Originals and had been the first one stabbed by Mikael after the spell was successfully cast, awakening and drinking his first Eighteenth Century Importance of Family series Personality and traits Neil was described as a Gentleman similar to Elijah with a love for the prospect of family and benevolent like his mother however this was a front for a more darker side that he showed to those not of his family or friends, Neil could become cruel and threatening like both Niklaus and Mikael at the drop of a hat, Esther saw this black streak in him when he was just a boy as he found interest in how insects burned under a microscope-like spell. Neil was indeed cruel in his execution of kills and was described as shooting bolts of electric Dark Magic into enemies and innocents alike had they have crossed him during something important, when furious the cause of his annoyance became the most obvious target for abuse as the magic in the air became dark and thick with his change in moods, telekinetic powers choking the life out any living specimen that was the cause of his annoyance even sometimes subconsciously. Neilson was no doubt cruel and capricious however Abby claims that it was not his fault as this change happened when he was a young boy. Neil had been born a Sorcerer and therefore, unlike with Witches who have the capacity for both Light and Dark Magic, Neil had been a sub-species of the feminine-titled Witches that was only capable of powerful Dark Magics. This and his Dark Powers, were enhanced a hundred-fold, on the day that he became a Vampire. Elena took interest in how Neilson could still wield magic while being a Original Vampire, Rebekah's theory was that since Neil draws energy from vengeful spirits (some old enough to be classified as "Demons" and "Devils") that want nothing better than to wreck the natural order and nature, then they would allow the continuation of his Magic and the usage of it since they didn't see it as a "abomination" any-more than a "step forwards" on the path to progress. His strengths both physically and magically made his prideful and arrogant which in turn became a drug for him, he wanted to feel superior to everyone and he wanted to always be stronger or better than anything, to this end and the protection of his family he would destroy or convert any threat he felt that came to challenge him. The paranoia of his own death being out of his control made him look for ways to feel more secure, after being awakening in Bringing Out The Dead he cast a powerful Dark Spell that contained what he called a dark essence called Chaos, this very essence of calamity and dark energy he stored within himself (becoming a "Heart of Chaos") to increase his physical and magical abilities beyond Klaus (physically) or a spirits-aided Bonnie (magically). This made him immune to neutralization (although not the pain) through the Silver Dagger and White Oak Ash, he could still be destroyed with the White Oak Stake however this came at a disastrous price, upon his death the Heart of Chaos would shatter and would release an apocalyptic plague of Chaos across the world simply known as "the Miasma" thus destroying all live and bacteria in the world. Neil however displayed positive attitudes as he joked and laughed, grinned and smirked with his family, never mistreating them the way that Mikael did nor abandon any of them the way that Esther did, Neil went as far as to seek partners for each of his family and was willing to cast a spell to make them Original Vampires also. Neil however only truly loved and cared for one person, and that was his spouse and lover, the second Original Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid: Rolf Mikaelson. Physical Appearance Neilson has dirty blond hair and powerful dark blue eyes that glare out of his face at his enemies, he has a pale tan and as a Sorcerer he spent most of his time indoors learning magic from his mother therefore he did not see as much sun as his siblings, although he wasn't overly muscular he was lithe and had a firm body. Relationships Love Relationships Family Relationships Other Relationships Tools and objects *'Candles' - Materials used to amplify a Witch’s or Sorcerer's spell. *'Grimoires' - A family journal documented with ancient recipes, rituals, and spells. *'Herbs and Stones' - Materials used as ingredients for brewing and concocting magical potions. *'Talismans' - Materials used to amplify a witch’s power. *'Crystals' - Objects used to store excess magical energy, absorb the spirit of a Witch/Sorcerer to generate continuous magical energy, or for enchanting the object with a specific purpose (e.g. acting as a key for undoing a spell). Powers and Abilities Neilson was extremely powerful both physically and magically going to any extent, after his recent awakening in Bringing Out The Dead, to ensure the potential possibility of future neutralization was eliminated and the act of his death having extreme consequences on the rest of the world. Neil's power made him a tyrant to those who crossed him and a saviour to those who sided with him, his desire for power and passion has taken form in the fact that he spent time with a male Werewolf rather than seek company of the fairer sex, Neil has long since become completely Immortal on par with either Rolf Mikaelson and Klaus Mikaelson. Vampire/Original Abilities *'Super Strength' - Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. Grow stronger with time. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. Grow faster with time. *'Heightened Senses' - Original vampires have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight ( also have night vision), smell, and taste. Their senses improve slowly over time. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves slowly over time. *'Accelerated Healing' - Originals can heal or regenerate from injuries at an extremely rapid rate (never leaves a scar), much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. Immune to all illnesses, toxins, poisons, etc. *'Durability' - Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. Invulnerable to damage from high or low temperatures. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of humans, vampires, and hybrids. *'Vervain Detection' - They able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. *'Immortality' - Originals do not physically age, they have eternal youth and beauty, also have amazing voices, they have perfect white teeth and flawless smooth skin a don't need to breathe eat or drink, are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. Originals also have eidetic memory. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Vampires can control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. Sorcerer Abilities *'Channelling' - The act of drawing and/or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration' - The act of calling, commanding, or summoning a certain object, person, and/or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control' - The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. **'Energy manipulation' - Neil can generate and control dark lightning that he projects from his fingers and hands. *'Mind Control' - The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans which is similar to Compulsion, just without the worry of Vervain or eye-contact. *'Mind Stunning' - The act of bemusing and/or rendering a person unconscious. *'Pain Infliction' - The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition' - The act of foreseeing both future and past events by natural viewing. *'Spell Casting' - The act of changing and/or controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. One of the most obvious characteristics of a witch is their ability to cast spells; a "spell" being the word used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. A spell could consist of a ritual action, a set of words, a verse, or any combination of these. The majority of the spells are spoken in other languages such as Latin and French. *'Sleep Induction' - The act of causing a person to fall into a deep slumber. *'Telekinesis' - The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. **'Telekinetic Choking' - Neil can usually, sometimes even subconsciously, strangle individuals to death. This usually happens when he is angry. *'Witches Brew' - The act of brewing and concocting paranormal potions that contain supernatural properties. Chaos Abilities *'Heart of Chaos' - The greatest and most volatile source of power and immortality ever created, the Heart of Chaos will instantly repair any damage caused and return Neil's energy reserves to full when he is defeated, thereby giving him a fresh start while his enemies have already exhausted themselves. *'Chaos Metal erosion' - The Chaos generated from the Heart of Chaos runs throughout Neil's body, all metals that come into contact with the Chaos melt away into nothing upon the slightest touch with the chaos, this makes the Silver Dagger that is used with White Oak Ash useless. *'Sunlight' - Because of the Heart of Chaos residing in his chest, Neilson could not be harmed by Sunlight and absorbed it for magical energy, this happened regardless of if the sunlight came directly from the sun or reflected from the moon. Weaknesses Modern Weaknesses: *'White Oak Stake' - The only thing capable of permanently killing an Original is a stake carved of wood from the ancient white oak tree Esther used in her spell to turn her family into vampires. Mikael was in possession of the only known stake, but it was destroyed along with him when Klaus killed him with it. *'Stakes' - Neil can be temporarily incapacitated through being stabbed with a Stake however, he will eventually awaken hours later and remove the Stake from his chest, the Heart of Chaos also adapts to Neilson and so long as the stake isn't White Oak it can't be breached by any normal wood. *'Vervain' - Vervain burns originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. *'Uninvited Imposition' - Although Neil doesn't need to been invited into houses, when in houses he isn't invited into, he is greatly weakened to the point that older Vampires can throw him out and physically overpower him. Former Weaknesses: *'Silver Dagger and White Ash Wood' - A Silver Dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will kill an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. Since taking in the Heart of Chaos, Neil can no longer be terminated through its usage. *'Sunlight' - While wearing his Lapis Lazuli Ring, Neilson was immune to the effects of Sunlight, but this was only the start. After crafting and containing the "Heart of Chaos", Neilson became something of a Black-hole for Sunlight, he could no-longer be injured by Sunlight and now it strengthened him physically and magically regardless of if it came directly from the sun or was reflected from the moon. *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by human/s, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in a human owned house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. Since the Heart of Chaos is linked to the Darkness within every living person, Neil can enter into the houses without invitation, but would be greatly weakened. Conversations Quotes Dialogue Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Vampires Category:Original Vampires